Isabella Mora
(name) is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Isabella is just above average height, and was relatively tall for her time. As is beneficial to one like her, she’s a rather attractive woman, with fair skin and a curved figure. She has long black hair and black, dull eyes, and generally wears long black clothing to match. That clothing can vary from a revealing dress to a long dark coat, but the general rule with Isabella is that it’s black. Since she doesn’t really have any understanding of what colour is anymore, it just makes more sense to dress for the conditions. If she’s in blends in with whereever she is, then she’s far harder to notice in Hueco Mundo or at Night. Her mask is a strip of bone that runs down along her left cheek bone, however Isabella kept the mask of her former 'husband'. As such, she will often wear it, fitting it over her current mask fragment. She does so to hide her eyes, so people won’t immediately notice she’s blind and try to take advantage of that. The mask itself is similar to one’s created in Japan to represent demons and has two horns protruding from it’s forehead. Her Hollow hole runs through where her heart would normally be and is rather small in diameter. She prefers to hide it under clothing whenever she can, but isn’t so scared of having it shown that she wouldn’t ever reveal her chest. The girl has fangs where her canines should be, with changes in her teeth structure to accommodate for them. Personality Isabella Mora used to be an extremely kind girl. At least whilst alive. Although that’s not to say all of her personality was lost upon hollowfication. In fact, Isabella stayed very much the same to her human self once regaining her 'sanity'. The biggest change however, was how she viewed morality. Everything… shifted. As light became dark, so too did right and wrong, just and evil. She still does her best to act in a good and kind manner, just that those things tend to mean the opposite to her, than they do to ‘normal’ people. That being said, she’s usually not purposely cruel to people. Where she can, she’ll try to make friends in her own way. Her way of showing affection may differ, but she’s still as friendly as she was when human, and still as attentive to people’s feelings. If someone can put up with her thinking that stabbing someone is a good way to say hello, or that killing orphans is a kindness, then they’d find her to be as loyal and trustworthy as the best of them. Most of the time Isabella is rather carefree, content to travel about Hueco Mundo and the Human Realm, doing ‘good’ and performing wherever she can. She doesn’t like how others tend to treat her when they learn she’s blind, and so will wear the broken off portion of her former husband's mask over her face to hide her glass eyes. Her spiritual senses and hearing are adept enough that she can function fairly normally without sight, and someone would need to ask her about the specific detail of something before they caught on. In most cases at least. Likes Dislikes History Human Isabella was born into a wealthy family from Florence, Italy in the 1500s. She had two sisters and a brother, all of whom she spent a lot of time with growing up. Their father worked an awful lot, so they often just played games with each other after home school, or etiquette lessons with her mother. Back then, Isabella was much the same as she is currently, except she had much more mundane methods of showing her affection and of viewing the world. She always did her best to act in a very polite and lady like manner, while at the same time always looking out for things she could do to help people. Anything really. Helping the maids with the cleaning, helping her sisters with their manners, helping her brother with his words, so on and so forth. She was never really exceptional in any area apart from helping people. She had no talent for art, politics or academia, but that didn't particularly matter to Isabella, or her parents for that matter. From the moment she was born, she was destined to be married off to secure ties with another powerful family. Right through her upbringing, Isabella had always been told that she would one day need to marry a dashing stranger, so the thought of it had never really bothered her. There's something else probably worth mentioning about her human life, that being that Isabella was a very sickly girl. Both blind and stricken with hemophilia from birth, she always required far more care than even she managed to return to those helping her. Her mother kept her from playing outside with her siblings, for fear that a combination of her lack of sense and blot clotting could mean the difference between life and death. At first, when young, she was quite upset at these restrictions, but she soon grew to understand the reasons for her parents actions. Around about the age of 11, Isabella began to make odd clicking noises with her tounge. She was told off for these when with company or if they got too annoying, but she persisted anyway. This was of course because they seemed to give her some physical sense of the world around her. Depending on where she faced, the sounds returning to her would be different, and with the investigation of her cane, she found that the sound differed depending on how close objects were. That annoyance to her family aside, life was rather kind to Isabella. There was never really any heartbreak or disaster to speak of. Well, at least not until she turned 25. It was a calm night two weeks prior to her engagement. She'd been in her room, as usual, running over the events of what was supposed to be one of the most wonderful days of her life. Adriano Monti was to arrive at their estate in a horse and carrage, bearing gifts and complements. Like a hero from the tales, he would take her away to a romantic spot and ask for her hand. The whole process itself had been rehearsed with her mother for the past year. So much so, that being blind hardly made a difference. This was what she'd been told her entire time growing up had been about, so it was only natural for Isabella to find rest hard to come by. In reality, the Monti's were a family of little note, and Adriano an aging, portly widower looking for a young bride to rear his childern. A blind, sickly girl was no prize to anyone, so her father had settled upon Adriano as a last choice. Had Isabella been his only daughter, he may have despaired, but as it was, they were really only getting rid of a nuisance in return for a few good business opportunities. Still, it wasn't as if Isabella would be any the wiser initially, and so she stayed awake, wistfully dreaming of the day her prince would come to sweep her off her feet. It was during this dream that she heard pitched cries of 'help! help me! help!' echoing from the streets below. In an instant 'Bella was out of her bed and feeling her way out of her room and to her parent's bedroom. Neither really paid much attention to her when she informed them of the poor person who needed help below, instead brushing her off with simple 'not nows' and 'let them just leave'. Unshaken in her determination, Isabella turned about and shuffled down the steps, out the door and too the gate, clicking her tounge all the while. "Well I'll be damned... She really does exist! Batty Valentini. You were right." A male voice snickered from the other side of the gate. "Um, hello? I heard someone calling for help. Did you too?" She replied, her heart rate gradually picking up more and more as she realized she may have made a mistake. "No, but you might want too." Before she could scream, Isabella was gagged with an old cloth and picked up by another couple of men. She fought as best she could, but this was a weak and pampered women, they could have probably had just as easy a time carting her off with one man. The next few days were a jumble of fear, dread and fright for the women. They kept her tied to a chair in some place that smelled of damp and mold. Men's voices would echo around her every now and again, but she was only spoken to when ordered to drink or eat. Pleading for help, crying and even whimpering were all answered with a bludgeon to the face, so eventually she just fell silent. From what she could tell, then men had wanted a ransom from her father. She could only assume the worst when they began to shout and argue around about the fifth or fourth day... It was quicker than she expected death to be. One moment the pain of being punched in a rage flashed across her head, and the next, she was standing over her bruised and battered self with a chain leading from her chest. Hollow For the next few days she just stood there, shell shocked. So much so that she didn't even pay much heed to the fact that she could now see! Eventually some guards broke into the building and found the disgusting sight. They took away her body, and Isabella followed, almost mindlessly. The spirit soon cut her ties to the body though, as it was stored away after her father and mother had seen it. Seeing her distraught mother, for the first time, Isabella was snapped out of whatever stupor she'd been in. "Mother! Mother it's me! Can't you see me? Mother!" She tried called out, over and over and over again. Although it was to no avail. She was some sort of ghost... That realization alone sent a pang of pain through the chain and up to her heart. Throughout the funeral, family fights and pain, Isabella stayed by the side of her mother and siblings, hoping that she'd be able to comfort them in someway. She wasn't able to, and the pain in her chest only grew until she got to the point where she felt as if she couldn't remain around them. The family continued fracture apart more and more. Death had gifted her sight, but it only served to make her pain worse, rather than as a tool to help her family recover. On the anniversary of her death, when her father began to beat her mother for the first time, Isabella could no longer bare to watch, even from afar. She set off into the streets, groping at her dissolving chain. When it finally disappeared, she fell in a rain washed ally, and was consumed by a white liquid bone. Adjuchas It felt almost like a dream, eating all of those people, those... Things. Becoming one herself and towering above the ants. The hunger and the voices never stopping, never resting. Always had to eat. Always had to drink their life away. It was the only way. She didn't mean to, she just couldn't. Couldn't control it. Couldn't stop herself from devouring each and every thing she met, trying to close the hole. It didn't ever seem to close though. It only got bigger, and more ravenous. Centuries had passed, but when Isabella awoke in that dark and lonesome desert, it felt like nothing more than a short nightmare. True clarity of thought and self awareness escaped her for yet another few years, but when she finally did realize just what had happened, she looked at her wings, and screamed. It carried for dozens of miles, and killed/maimed two times as many. "No no, no no no nooooooo, no no no, no no, noo. I'm not a monster, I'm a good girl, a very good girl. I didn't mean to hurt them! I didn't want to hurt them!" She repeated to herself. The monstrous bat Hollow, once a girl named Isabella, curled up under it's wings and began to sob to itself. What passed could have been minutes, or it could have been years, but it wasn't really of consequence anymore. All that mattered was that she eventually felt a soft hand touch the back of her wing. Normally, she would have jumped, but it felt as if there was an ever increasing pressure building up around her. She daren't even yelp in surprise when the figure behind her began to talk. "There there. I know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't control the hunger". Surprised to hear supportive words, the Hollow unfurled it's wings and looked up to the man. He was a man, looking almost like a human. Not some monster like herself. If it weren't for the horned mask on his head and hole in his chest, he could have passed in everyday life as a normal person. "Who- Who are yo-" Before she could finish, the 'man' had reached down below her jaw and ripped her own bone mask upward. Flesh, bone and skin all went with it, and Isabella was sent down to the sand again, screaming in pain and holding her tattered face. The Vasto Lorde watched as her batlike form shifted into that of a naked and young women, just what he'd been looking for. Without hesitating, it took the still screaming Isabella over his shoulder and set off into the desert. Arrancar Sadly, the next decades did not pass as a dream or a blur for Isabella, as they had when she was simply a ravenous Hollow. She became the play thing of a Vasto Lorde, bored with the life of power he could possess in Hueco Mundo. He tortured her in some of the most heinous ways possible, even removing her eyes at one point to make her more like a 'real bat' again. If she was lucky, he'd give her the body of a Hollow to drink their blood and recover for the next round. In this time, Isabella progressed through a number of different stages. From anger to despair. Back to Anger then madness. The last proved to be what stuck after all those years, as her consciousness warped her entire perspective on life to justify what this man was doing to her. Black became white, white became black. He wasn't torturing her for his own amusement, he just loved her and showed his affection by bleeding her dry. She invented their own little life together, just like in the story books, forgiving his sins and begrudging his rare acts of kindness. In her world, they were married and lived happily together in that cave. In time, she even started to abuse him as a show of affection, of course only earning her more, but understood all the while that it was just because he loved her more than she would ever be able to love him. Eventually though, her captor grew bored with her, spurred on by the fact that she seemed to hate him less and less for what he was doing. So, he began to go out to find other female Hollows and Arrancar to keep as his concubines and thralls. Every time he'd leave, Isabella felt that pain back in her chest again, so would always plot ways that she'd be able to win him back from the others who kept turning up and stealing his time away from her. One night, after he was 'done' with an Arrancar and had left her to sob in the corner, Isabella crawled over to his side and laid her head on the sleeping Vasto's chest. Gently, she caressed his head with her left hand, and brought out her tanto with the other, inching it up bit by bit towards his neck. She knew it always hurt the most when he struck her there, so assumed that would be the best place for her to target if she wanted to prove to him just how much she loved him. The last thing he heard was "I love you, dear". After her husband refused to wake up from his nap, Isabella assumed he'd simply died in his sleep. She didn't really feel anything though. He was just gone. The other women quickly dispersed, none having quite reached the same level of madness as Isabella had in her long years of captivity. Not wanting to forget the man who'd shown her what true love and kindness were, Isabella pulled off his mask as he had her's, and took it with her when she skipped out of the cave. In the next few years, she strove to find new people she could help, new friends, a new family even. The hole only ached more and more everyday without her husband... She came upon the answer to her prays in the form of another Arrancar, one who neither ran away nor returned her affection when she said hello. Really, he was quite rude, but she felt sorry for him at the same time. He probably had to lead such a hard life all by himself, being abused by people, that he didn't even really know how to be nice. And so Isabella made it her mission to help this man, Levialle, and happily accepted his offer to become his assistant. Although he never seemed to want to return her affection, the hole seemed to go away after that. She was almost as happy performing and bringing joy to their audiences, as she had been with her husband. Eventually, the two found others to join their troupe of entertainers, and Isabella had yet more people to care for, help and look after in any way she possibly could. At this point in time, she still travels with Levi' and the two meet up with their troupe often. Although the sillygami and 'haters' are always trying to stop their shows, Isabella is still adamant that one day she'll be able to get them to enjoy the displays as much as she, Levi' and their audience do! Powers and Abilities * Echolocation: Isabella can emit a high pitched frequency (above what humans can hear) and discern what her environment is like. * Sonido: She’s able to use it quite proficiently, although prefers to use it only over short distances and at a relatively low speed. If she moves too quickly, then she’s unable to use echolocation to map out the area, and she becomes truly blind. * Bala: In release she’s able to use bala. Isabella fires them from her pointed index finger. They’re a dark red in colour, and appear to take on a spear like shape. * Cero: Isabella is quite proficient in using cero, and it’s one of her more prefered techniques. Like her bala, it has a dark red hue. Unlike her bala, it’s far slower and far more powerful. To compensate for her lack of site, she often fires it in a large cone shape. * Descorrer: When in her released state, Isabella can open up a Garganta to take her between the various realms. Resurrection To enter her released state, Isabella must first remove her mask, places her tanto to her chest, and stabs it with her Zanpaktou. The blade runs through her Hollow Hole. Normally, Isabella will fall to her knees and curl up into a ball, as her skin becomes awash with blood. After a couple of seconds, large bat like wings burst from her back and the blood eventually washes off her body. When it does, an armor of black bone covers her arms and legs, but her torso is usually unprotected, but for whatever clothing she was wearing before release. The horns of her stolen mask take physical form on either side of her head and her hands become clawed. Her once light skin becomes pale and near blue, and her ears grow to physically resemble her hearing ability. To revert back, she must curl up into a ball again and let her wings recede. Her clothing is ripped and torn after the transformation, so prefers to avoid it when possible. Release command: Desteñirse Scream She opens her mouth and emits a high frequency, high amplitude scream that will affect anyone within a 100 meter radius of her. In most cases, it will be so painful that her foes will be incapacitated for a short while (one turn) with their hearing/balance impaired and terrible headaches. If someone’s Rei is two more than her Sei, then they have enough to offset the effects. It has a three turn Cooldown. Leech Any cuts or injuries that a foes has which expose blood, will begin to burn slightly before this ability takes effect. When it does, and if her opponent is within 30 meters of her, then thin streams of this blood will flow from their wounds to her. The more wounds they have, the more blood that flows, and the more Isabella is healed. This also works by her biting an opponent which will heal her more, but it’s considerably hard to do without risking damage to herself. It has a three turn Cooldown. Bleed Like with Leech, this ability requires her opponent to be within thirty meters of her. When activated, the blood from their wounds will flow with renewed vigor, and will hurt as if they’d just been caused anew. It’s more effective the more wounds an opponent has. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.